kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallabee Reversed
Wallabee Reversed is the first book in the WR series. (the next story is Op. WE TIME TRAVLED) Wallabee Reversed is all about Wally getting hit by a stupid ray made by the DCFDTL, but it goes wrong... Chapter 1 The chapter starts out by Nigel yelling his slogo "KIDS NEXT DOOR: BATTLE STATIONS!" and they fly off to the Delightful's mansion, where the DC point their Kuki, who is the smartest kids in the ninth grade, but Wally jumps in front of it, saving Kuki's life. The DC scream at him, complaining that he doesn't know how long it takes to charge, with Hoagie responding "I'm guessing a while." As he twirls the plug in his hand. They defeat the DC and the take Wally to Moonbase hospital where they say that he's fine. He was hit by a stupid ray, not much damage could of been done. The next day at school, Wally finds himself in his Geometry class and is able to answer a problem without cheating, the same thing in Biology. Chapter 2 The chapter starts off in Wally's 4th hour history class where his teacher gets a call to send Wally down to his guidance councilor Mrs. Sally Calmly. Who has noticed an immense spike in Wally's grades and gives him a test to take that takes 2 hours. When the day is done, the team retires to the treehouse where they try to figure out why Wally's smart. Wally has two hypothesis as to why he's smart: "I have two theories one is that when I was hit with the ray it traveled to my brain naturally but since my brain cells were already dumb the electricity charged them making them unclock to their full potential, or that since my brain cells were affected when I was two since my mom dropped me, my brain cells were unable to function since at the age of 2 is when brain cells in babies start to work and the mind recognizes patterns that are made to help the body develop." it is then that Wally makes his most funniest quote according to the reviews received in that chapter. >>>>> The chapter ends with the gang going off on another mission Chapter 3 The chapter starts with the gang entering the Delightful's mansion. They enter a room, only to see Father and Monty having a civil conversation. Monty then asks Nigel if he's here to play with his cousins. Nigel agrees, asking 'Uncle Ben.' where they are because they can't find them. By this time, Father is simmering, but he tells Nigel that they're in the room where they had the ice cream party that one time. When they closed the door the team erupts into laughter and Wally speaks Japanese (はい！ たのしい です！(Hai, tanoshi desu) (yes funny.)) Kuki then asks him how he knows Japanese when he never paid attention to her when she was trying to teach him. Wally then says that he will stop speaking Japanese and calls her Flower, which is his nickname for her that will be explained in a Memories fic(A fic in which unknown or unseen parts of the series will be revealed) Kuki gives up and allows Wally to speak Japanese. At this time all the girls present were trying to get kisses from their boyfriends. After they and Monty Uno leave, we see the DC and Father talking: "All has been accomplished Father." they said in their weird 5 person voice. "Excellent my teens, you have made Father a very proud man!" said Father as he lit on fire. Chapter 4 Wally goes to see Sally to get his new class list which was: AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP English, Lunch, Japanese 1, AP World History, Shop, study hall. When her went to his APC class, a kid named Carl Hendrickson teased him saying that the T classes were down stair. The teacher then stated that Sally said to expect him and told him to take a seat. He was the first to answer the question on the board and he got it right before Hendrickson had a chance to look at it. He was soon at lunch, sitting with his friends like the good ol' days, Wally then tells them his new classes and Kuki was surprised he was taking Japanese and Abby couldn't believe he could get into so many AP classes Freshmen year. Wally says how he'll get credit for four years of school, as he says this, Kuki's face drains, making it revealed that Wally will go to college next year. Chapter 5 The chapter starts out with Wally being summoned to dinner by his mom, who tells him good news that they got a call from The chairmen of the Athena Rose Craftsman scholarship fund and have offered Wally a full ride scholarship to college. After much contemplation Wally agreed to take the scholarship since his family was having money troubles. After dinner Wally and Kuki have an AIM chat in which Wally tells her about his full ride scholarship. Chapter 6 The chapter starts out on the bus, in which Wally and Kuki have a small fight. When Wally reveals to his classmates about his scholarship, everyone was is speechless. At the end of the day, the announcements came on, congradulating Wally on getting a scholarship. Kuki was still distant from Wally as the announcements rolled on. On the bus, Kuki still denies that nothing is wrong and they go up to the tree house to relax. Chapter 7 The next chapter is set on Christmas. It starts out with snowballs flying from an unknown souse, causing Fanny and Patton to tumble to the ground and a snowball hitting Hoagie in the mouth. Then Wally comes out, pumping his fists triumphetly. They then go to the tree house and along the way Wally picks Kuki up bridal style. When they got to Nigel's house Mrs. Uno made them hot chocolate and they went upstairs so the couples can exchange gifts Chapter 8 Wally and Kuki have a mundane conversation and they agree to go to the movies that night. When Wally goes to pick her up, he has to deal with 'The Crab' or Kani. Kuki came down a few minutes later and the went to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 1. Chapter 9 It is now the last day of school and Wally is packing up to go to college as he is packing up his room, he finds a picture that Hoagie took when he and Kuki were sleeping on the recliner. It was decided that since Wally was taking a lot of courses that he'd stay on campus. Wally then says his goodbyes to his friends and drives off. But in a mansion down the lane, an important conversation was being held: "Father, we have figured out how to better improve the formula, though it will take 4 years to make it fully operational." the ex-KND operatives said in their monotone voice. "Four years is fine my children, four years and I will have some if the best operatives of the KND gone! All because they couldn't control there emotions!" Father began to laugh, and the dorks joined in... Category:Wallabee Reversed series Category:buddygirl1004's pages Category:T fics Category:3/4 fics Category:3/4 fic Category:Buddygirl1004's page Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures